


(Don't) Touch Me

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, a pure cute love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: Seungri gets fed up (shockingly) of all the attention.





	

"STOP IT!" Seungri shrieks, losing it finally as Seunghyun curls his fingers around the back of his neck like he's some pup he can drag around. He doesn't really realize what he's doing, and he stands, shoving Seunghyun's hand away and missing the shocked gazes from everyone in the room. "I hate it that you touch me all the time," Seungri continues through clenched teeth, curling his hands into frustrated fists. "Why don't you go back to Daesung hyung?!"

Seunghyun stares at him for a moment, his eyes widening slightly, if Seungri had blinked he would have missed it but he didn't. Seungri's heart drops to his stomach almost immediately, and it speeds up like it never has before because fuck he messed up. He really messed up. Seunghyun will probably slap his head so hard he'll get an immediate headache. At least he thinks an outburst like this would warrant more than a smack on his arm. Seunghyun doesn't do anything though, he just turns his face away from Seungri and stands up to walk away.

The next week is almost blissful to say the least. Seungri doesn't have that itch on the back of his neck all the time when he's in the dressing room, he can fall asleep peacefully knowing that at least Seunghyun won't be taking hundreds of photos of him (though that doesn't exclude the threat of Youngbae), and when he's eating he's not worried Seunghyun will pop up to judge the presentation of his food, even when it's just a ramen cup, until it gets too cold to eat.

And then... the weirdest thing happens.

Seungri is fiddling with a bag of chips, trying to be quiet about it because he doesn't want anyone making any comments about his body or whether or not Seungri wants to keep his barely there abs. Seunghyun is sitting next to him but he doesn't have to worry because it's been so long since Seunghyun teased him last. He pulls at the bag, maybe a little too hard using that extra strength from working out for once and it explodes all over him, crumbs and full chips spilling all over his clothes most of them landing on his lap.

He curls his shoulders in, fully expecting Seunghyun's annoying laughter and an arm around his shoulder to give him a squeeze and ruffle to his hair. When it doesn't come he feels oddly empty, and he turns his head to look at Seunghyun, watching as his hyung merely brushes away the few crumbs that landed on his long sleeve. Seunghyun isn't even watching him from the corner of his eye and it makes Seungri furrow his brows together in confusion and his heart gives a squeeze but he chooses to ignore it, getting up instead to clean himself up.

It's weird. It makes him more uncomfortable than he's ever felt before. Worse than the first time he tried dancing in front of people before he warmed up to the idea and started to enjoy it, worse than the feeling of anxiety and embarrassment he felt every time he had been in the same room with Jiyong when they just had their debut. He feels a chill on his spine and he gives a last glance at Seunghyun before he stomps off to ask for a broom. Seunghyun still isn't looking at him.

It happens again when he's rehearsing lines in Chinese backstage. He's fluent enough already to film movies, but now he wants to include things that are more personal. Things that only people raised in these countries would understand, Seungri wants to connect even more with them. Almost all of his members pass him as he's mumbling the words from his note cards quietly to himself, and he smells before he sees Seunghyun passing by him. Usually Seunghyun will stop right then, do a turn on his heels, rest his chin against Seungri's shoulder and mock the way Seungri speaks, repeating the words badly.

He never makes fun of the language but Seunghyun's always had a gift for messing up any different language he tried. He didn't have whatever it was that Seungri did. However, Seunghyun doesn't even spare him a glance. Again. The words die out in Seungri's mouth and he crumples up his index cards, feeling his bottom lip jutting out. He wants to call out to Seunghyun but he can't bring himself to open his mouth because he asked for this. Demanded it loudly. In a room full of people, too.

Then... then Seunghyun takes everything Seungri said into account. It had been a few months since he had stopped bothering Daesung as often as he had but lately Daesung kept shooting dirty looks to Seungri because they had traded spots once again as Seunghyun's object of... affection? Daesung much preferred to be by himself lately, finding peace in a corner of the room where he could be seen but never bothered. He usually had a blank look on his face and Seungri knew it was probably because he was thinking about how he just wanted to be in his home so badly, holed up despite the fact that Seungri had basically begged for him to go out and drink and eat.

Seunghyun is crooning with his deep voice loudly in the waiting room, he's reaching the point where he's going to start shrieking soon, maybe even pull out his phone to take shaky videos that he can upload on Instagram later. He has Daesung cornered against the edge of a sofa, and he's petting his hair, fluffing it up and smoothing it down, ruining all the styling Daesung already had, and Seungri is watching with narrowed eyes. He can feel his lips curling into a sneer. Seunghyun's legs throw themselves up so he can hold down Daesung on the couch when he can sense an escape coming. And he shoves their cheeks together, wrapping his arm around Daesung's shoulder and swaying them from side to side as he sings to whatever song it is that he's obsessed with.

Later when he's alone in a hotel room he starts to wonder if maybe he's having a crisis. Is he imagining the longing he feels when he's sitting in front of the mirror as his make up is done, is he imagining that feeling of needing Seunghyun's hands on his hair, ruffling it and pulling on it playfully? He can't really be wishing for his cheeks to be pinched and stroked, and for fingers to ghost around the back of his neck. There's no way he wants to feel Seunghyun's breath against his cheek again when he's resting his chin against Seungri's shoulder.

He falls back on his bed, letting out a huge sigh as he stares at the ceiling thinking of ways to get Seunghyun's attention back once again. His phone is somewhere next to him and he fishes for it with his hand, moving his arm around until he finally makes contact with it and before he knows it he dials Seunghyun's number and presses the phone against his ear. He counts the number of times it's ringing, ready to hang up if he gets sent to voicemail but after the fourth ring the sound shifts and everything is quiet.

"Hyung?" He asks, curling in on himself slightly, hugging his pillow. "Are you there?"

He doesn't hear anything but Seunghyun's breath on the line, his eyes close and he can almost imagine how it actually felt next to his cheek. Goosebumps rise in his skin and he's surprised because he's never had this reaction to it before. When Seunghyun lets out something like a groan and hum combined out, Seungri snaps out of it and fiddles with the hem of his shirt suddenly, biting his lip as he thinks of what he should say next. It's always so difficult to apologize. Specially to elders.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Seungri settles on saying after a long minute of silence. During it he thought that maybe Seunghyun didn't want to talk with him, that maybe he had answered on accident and didn't really know if he should hang up anymore, but if Seunghyun still hadn't dropped the call after so many minutes of silence... "Yelled at... uh you."

Seunghyun settled only for humming and it at least made Seungri feel better, knowing that he was actually being listened to.

"Can we forget I did this?" Seungri continued, biting his lip.

"No," Seunghyun said, and Seungri could imagine him shaking his head and pursing his lips forward so tightly that even his chin scrunched up. In a way... Seunghyun was cute when he got sulky too.

"I'll buy you whatever you want," Seungri said, but it sounded more like a question, his bribe a bit hesitant because he didn't know if it would work on Seunghyun.

"Is that a promise?" Seunghyun asks, his voice a bit strained and deep.

Seungri feels guilty because he recognizes that voice as the one that's sad and worried about what's to come. It's the voice Seunghyun uses when he's thinking too much about the fact that he has to go soon, that he has to leave behind something he's so used to for a different lifestyle. The one he uses when he's whining to his mom about how much he'll miss her. It never occurred to Seungri that Seunghyun might miss him too.

"Yes," Seungri says immediately, sitting up and looking at the wall of his room. He knows Seunghyung is on the other side because he always keeps in mind who stays where, just in case he has to go ask Daesung for an emergency face mask, or Jiyong if he wants to call room service for a snack.

"We'll see," Seunghyun says quietly and Seungri's phone makes a soft noise to indicate it's been hung up.

It's not until a week later that Seunghyun finally gives Seungri the time of the day. Seungri is sitting on the small table in the waiting room, checking his emails, only the ones he thinks might be important. He feels Seunghyun before he even hears him or sees him, an itch on the back of his neck, but this time he doesn't scrunch up his shoulders, he's relaxed instead.

Seunghyun's hand shoves him back and Seungri almost stumbles over and falls on the ground but he balances himself out just in time. He glances up at Seunghyun and splutters when a piece of paper is shoved on his face, snatching it from Seunghyun's hand and looking at it in confusion for a moment before he understands. Seunghyun is standing in front of him with his arms crossed, looking at him expectantly, one of his eyebrows raising in that way Seungri had always been jealous of.

"This is what you want?" Seungri asks, a smile growing on his lips slowly because he should have expected something like this from Seunghyun.

Seunghyun doesn't answer and instead ruffles Seungri's hair with a short nod, his hand lingers and his fingertips rub at Seungri's scalp, nails scratching at the place where his extensions are placed. Seungri's head bows down and he feels like the puppy he didn't want to be before except that this time he's fine with it. Seunghyun stops short and pats his head once before his feet disappear from Seungri's line of sight and the maknae glances down at the paper again, snorting when he sees a full printed page of everything Seungri has ever released. He has the thought that it might be hard to come across a _new_  VVIP album but it won't stop him from trying.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from @[corpuscallos_m](http://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscallos_m/pseuds/corpuscallos_m)
> 
> I hope I made it justice!
> 
> also if you guys wanna leave a comment please do! i feel like it motivates me to hear if it sucks or not.


End file.
